


Just a normal day for the Anko family.

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: Anko Family - Freeform, DenIce, DenNor, F/M, Funny, Gen, Hilarious, NorIce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a normal day for the Anko family in which Denmark and Norway wear their sisters' clothes and the girls aren't happy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a normal day for the Anko family.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a normal day for the Anko family in which Denmark and Norway wear their sisters' clothes and the girls aren't happy.

The two Nordic women stared at the men. What were they wearing? The taller of the two was in short shorts along with a shirt that was red and hung off the shoulders a little then he straps of the tank top showing. The shorter of the two, not by much, was wearing a navy skirt, and brown jacket over a white tank top. They both had on heels and the girls just kind of stared.  
"What the fuck are you two wearing...." The Danish woman asked as her brother smirked and showed off his ass or at least he thought he was.  
"Clothes" Lukas replied as he looked down at himself and Nora narrowed her eyes.  
"You're both wearing our clothes...."  
"Ja." He said as Hailey scowled at Matthias.  
"You're ruining my favorite shorts...." She said in an irritated tone.  
"They look good on me!" He defended himself and she just gave him a look.  
"No, they don't" she crossed her arms and he pouted.  
"Ja!"  
"Nej!"  
"Ja!"  
"That outfit isn't even in style anymore!" She huffed because it was honestly bugging her that he chose that one because it did not look good.  
Nora raised a brow. "And what possessed you both to do this?" She asked and Lukas sighed and hiked a thumb over to Matthias.  
"The idiot's idea." He said and Nora rolled her eyes.  
Typical. "...go change.... You're ruining my favorite skirt...." She said and he shrugged.  
"Can't. It's stuck...." Nora sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the arguing Danes. This would be interesting.  
"You're all idiots." The two Icelandics sighed. Of course it would be them to deal with the aftermath. But they did get some good black mail pictures.


End file.
